<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>podracer by AtLoLevad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466667">podracer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad'>AtLoLevad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, poe was a podracer, slightly suggestive fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey learns about Poe's podracing past and she really likes it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>podracer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were a podracer?” Rey’s voice is laced with disbelief and something else Poe can’t quite identify. </p><p>He looks up from where he’s making breakfast and nods slowly. “For a couple of years, yeah. Why?” he asks, his tone guarded and a little wary. His youthful transgressions aren’t exactly his favorite topic. </p><p>Rey shakes her head. “Your dad, the other day, he mentioned something and - and I got curious,” she sounds sheepish and nervous and it’s a reminder that this is all so new and as comfortable as they are together, there’s still some landmines that neither one wants to set off. </p><p>Poe laughs gently, shaking his head and teasing, “Curiosity killed the Tooka, Sunshine.”</p><p>“I never understood that saying,” Rey complains. “Isn’t curiosity good? How else would I learn anything?” she asks, throwing her hands up in exasperation. </p><p>“It can be a good thing,” Poe says easily, transferring their food to two plates. He carries them to the table and sets one in front of her, which she accepts with a broad grin and an air kiss in his direction. “But if you get too curious and start looking into things you shouldn’t be looking at,” he shrugs, “then you might get in trouble.”</p><p>Rey arches an eyebrow at him. “And looking up your podracing history on the HoloNet is going to get me in trouble?”</p><p>“Never said that,” Poe laughs. He sees the frown forming on Rey’s face and offers up a placating hand, “What do you want to know? I’ll tell you about it.”</p><p>Now Rey perks up, excited. She even pushes her plate of food slightly to the side and leans forward. “Were you good? I couldn’t find any records on race results.”</p><p>Poe scratches at his scalp and looks down at his food. “Best in the system,” he admits reluctantly. </p><p>“Really?” Rey’s eyes go wide and they sparkle with - pride? Poe shakes head head against the thought - that can’t be right. Podracing isn’t something to be proud of, necessarily. </p><p>“Yeah,” he says. “Did it for two years? Before -” he cuts himself off, but Rey finishes for him. </p><p>“Before you met Zori, right?”</p><p>Her tone doesn’t hold any of the accusation and shock that it had on Kijimi when Zori had so kindly informed Rey and Finn of his less than stellar past. </p><p>“I never smuggled spice,” Poe huffs. “It was mostly hotwiring speeders and piloting the ships that carried the shipments.”</p><p>Rey waves her hand in the air, a dismissive gesture. “I don’t care, Poe. I really don’t. I was a scavenger on Jakku. Do you think I’m in any position to judge? I just want to know more about your podracing. The idea of you in a speeder -” she trails off and shifts in her seat. </p><p>A wicked grin spreads across Poe’s face. “Why, Rey Skywalker, is this turning you on?”</p><p>“No,” Rey retorts automatically, but her blown out pupils tell a different story. She’s still so unused to letting other people see her emotions. </p><p>“I think it is,” Poe laughs deeply. He leans back in his chair and rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing tan forearms. “Those speeders, Rey, they went fast. And the vibrations...”</p><p>Rey shifts again. Squinting at him, she asks, “What kinds of mods did you make to your speeder?”</p><p>“Oh, all the legal ones, “Poe replies breezily. He winks, “and a couple illegal ones.”</p><p>“Oh, kriff,” Rey groans and jumps up from her chair so she can straddle Poe’s lap. Her fingers card through his dark curls. “Poe Dameron, I need you to tell me all about your podracing career, in detail.” </p><p>“Happy to, sunshine,” he grins, standing suddenly - Rey yelps in shock - and holding her under her thighs. Her legs lock instinctively around his waist and she dips her head to kiss him. </p><p>“Never thought podracing would get you so hot,” Poe laughs after they break the kiss. </p><p>Rey grins brightly at him. “You know me and my ships, General.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some slightly suggestive fluff based on a chat happening in the damerey discord! enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>